


Goodbye....And Sorry

by fobxspn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Goodbye, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobxspn/pseuds/fobxspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first ever Fanfic and its kind of awful and bad but yea so... I just thought I'd post it. So if anyone actually likes it they can tell me and I might be all like WOW! Maybe I have talent and write more. If you want.<br/>Sorry its kind of depressing. And sad but yea<br/>Xxx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye....And Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Fanfic and its kind of awful and bad but yea so... I just thought I'd post it. So if anyone actually likes it they can tell me and I might be all like WOW! Maybe I have talent and write more. If you want.  
> Sorry its kind of depressing. And sad but yea  
> Xxx

To Anyone who cares,

My name is John Watson and a year ago today my best friend Sherlock Holmes died. He committed suicide. He did it because the whole world thought he was a fake. Except me. I could never, and will never, believe that he was not the brilliant man I knew and came to love.  
I tried to get over him. I truly did. But I can’t. I can’t let myself leave him behind. I've been to therapy. My friends tried to help. Hell Mycroft even came round once or twice!  
Sherlock said to me, when he was on the roof, he said “This phone call, it’s… it’s my note. It’s what people do don’t they? Leave a note.”  
I asked him leave a note when. I think I already knew. I certainly know now, and this… this. Is. Mine. My note. Just like Sherlock before me. I can’t deal with this anymore. This hurt. This ache inside my chest. Though, I don’t think there’s anything in there to hurt anymore. My heart left with Sherlock. When he fell. I don’t like to think of it as a jump. It doesn't seem right. Sherlock doing something as ungraceful as jumping. I can’t go on. I have spent my time grieving and I think it has gone on too long now. So I’m going now. Going to see Sherlock.  
Tell everyone I say goodbye.

And Sorry

John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> So Hope you liked that. If you got this far. Leave Kudos or comment if you liked it and want more!  
> ;D Xxx


End file.
